


Polar Comprehension

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Other, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: Bizarro episode AU. Where Alex gets taken instead of James and Alex finds out something Bizarro knows about Supergirl.





	

Expertly avoiding all the cameras and security personnel in Lord’s own facility, Alex pushes Lord’s back to get him moving faster.

“You can’t do this,” he repeats, voice muffled by the black bag she’d thrown over his head.

Ignoring him, Alex directs her squad to take him into the SUV. Alex shuts the back door, locking Lord into the car and does another sweep with her eyes. She frowns. She can hear the sound of flying… but Kara shouldn’t be here. She unholsters her gun and points it down the parking garage.

“Get him out of here,” Alex commands.

They peel off and Alex keeps her guard up. Nothing. She frowns and turns – Bizarro. Alex fires, the bullets pinging uselessly off her. Bizarro screams at her and lunges, taking Alex into flight.

-

“What are you doing?” J’onn asks, seeing his agents push a man in a hood towards him.

“Ah, the man in charge then!” Lord says under the hood.

J’onn glares at his agents and back at Lord. He takes one agent to the side and tells the other one to stay with Lord until further notice.

“Agent Diaz, why is Maxwell Lord at a secret government facility without my knowledge?”

Diaz gulps. “Agent Danvers-“

J’onn closes his eyes. Of course it’s Alex. He shakes his head. “Where is Agent Danvers.”

Diaz swallows again, this time much more uncomfortable. “Sir…we don’t know. Agent Danvers told us to escort Maxwell Lord first…she hasn’t been seen since.”

 “Take Lord into a holding cell, do not let him see anything in here.”

Oh great, now he has to make another call. Again.

“Kara?” he takes in a breath to steel himself. “Alex is missing.”

-

“He knows something!” Kara paces back and forth in front of J’onn. She clenches and unclenches her first, trying so hard to keep her emotions in check. It won’t do anyone any good if she creates a few dozen holes in the walls. “Just let me-“

“No, I’ve told you, you can’t interrogate him.”

Kara singles her wrath at the situation towards him. “My sister is missing. Right after she takes Maxwell Lord into custody? No. He took her and I’m going to get her back.”

J’onn puts a hand on her elbow when she turns to the room Lord’s held in. “Supergirl, I under-“

“Don’t. You don’t.” Kara yanks back her arm. “Get something out of him, I’m going to find my sister.”

Running off, Kara keeps her ears open, trying to find Alex’s voice. She’s done this before, she can do it again, all she has to do is listen.

-

Jolting awake, Alex hisses at her aching arms tied above her head. She blearily opens her eyes, seeing her tactical vest and weapons strewn a few feet in front of her. She swivels her head around. Warehouse. Why does everyone always choose a damn warehouse to take her? Duct taped to a forklift, well duct tape will be easier to rip off. She just needs a bit of time. Alex starts wriggling her wrists.

“No move!”

Alex looks ahead to see Bizarro staring at her from afar. Slumping against the forklift, Alex raises her chin defiantly. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“Supergirl loves you.”

Alex grits her teeth. She’s going to kill Maxwell Lord the first chance she gets. “Lord told you?”

Bizarro cocks her head to the side. “Supergirl and me. Same.”

Chewing her lip, Alex chooses her next words wisely. As much as she’d like to tell Bizarro that she and Supergirl are most definitely opposites, that might not be the best right now. “How are you the same?”

Bizarro thumps her chest. “I feel. Here.”

“You…you have her feelings?”

She nods sharply.

Alex sighs. Of course Kara was right. Bizarro isn’t just some science experiment, not anymore. “Why don’t you come closer?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“Ugly.”

“What?”

Bizarro shakes her head and holds herself. “Me. Ugly.”

“I’m sorry, that was…I shouldn’t have shot you. It’s the kryptonite…” Alex shakes her head. “You’re wrong you know. You’re not ugly. What’s ugly is people like Maxwell Lord.”

Bizarro looks up sharply. “My Lord?”

Nodding her head, Alex continues. “Yes. He told you to hurt people didn’t he?”

“Kill Supergirl.”

“But Supergirl doesn’t kill and if she’s apart of you…if you feel what she feels, you don’t want to kill either.” Alex resolutely says, “You just want to help people. Save them. And that will always be beautiful.”

Taking slow steps, Bizarro watches Alex for any indication she’s lying. Alex keeps her face honest, earnest. Even when Bizarro puts a hand to Alex’s face, she does not flinch.

“You think...Supergirl beautiful?”

“Of course I do, she’s my sister.”

Bizarro yanks her hand back. She aggressively shakes her head. “No! Not…not sister!”

Alex’s face falls, she yanks down hard on the duct tape, freeing herself. Bizarro rages and screams, blowing out fire at Alex as Alex rolls to the ground, ducking the flames and taking her tac vest back. She slides behind the forklift, shielding herself from the heat.

“Bizarro’s here!” she yells into her satellite comms. “Get Supergirl!”

No sooner does she scream Supergirl does Supergirl come barreling through the roof. The heat behind the forklift thankfully subsides and Alex no longer has to worry about metal melting all over her. She chances a glance towards them and see’s Kara facing off with Bizarro.

“Agent Danvers, we have the reverse kryptonite bullets ready,” Vasquez says into her comm.

“ETA?”

“Five minutes.”

“Good, make sure I get them.”

Alex pulls out her gun and checks the bullets. A few left, it’ll do nothing to hurt them, but it sure as well can distract Bizarro long enough. She climbs the staircase, keeping an eye on the fight. Bizarro blows out fire at Kara and Kara counters with her own freeze breath. So far, evenly matched.

It takes an extra minute before a drone flies through the roof, landing next to Alex with her rifle. She quickly assembles it and points it at Bizarro. Shit. They’re too close. Bizarro’s close to choking out Kara.

“I can’t get a clean shot!” Alex says in dismay. “You have to-“

“Take the shot!” Kara rasps out.

Alex grits her teeth. She fires.

Bizarro grunts, glowing blue for a second before dropping to the ground. Kara takes a few breaths and immediately looks towards Alex, relieved.

In a split second, Kara’s flown up to Alex and hugs her tight.

“Ow,” Alex says, her ribs creaking.

“Sorry sorry!” Kara pulls back, looking all over Alex. “You’re hurt…” She holds Alex’s hand, slightly red and burned.

“I’m okay.”

Kara’s lips wobble; she pulls Alex back in for a hug, this time careful to not crush her very human ribs.

-

“She’s been asking for you.” J’onn leads Alex and Kara into the room. “Both of you.”

“Supergirl,” Bizarro rasps, hands coming up.

“I’m here. Hi.” Kara grasps her hand and holds tight.

“I’m…sorry.”

Kara nods, all is forgiven. It’s not Bizarro’s fault. “I know. Me too.”

Bizarro turns her head to look at Alex, seeing the bandages on her hands. She sniffles. “I’m…”

Alex stands next to Kara and puts her non-injured hand over theirs. “It’s okay.”

“We’re gonna put her under,” J’onn says. “Just like she was when I found her.”

Ever the good hero, Kara asks, “She won’t feel any pain will she?”

“No. She won’t feel anything.”

Nodding slowly, Kara turns her attention back to Bizarro as J’onn fiddles with the IV drip.

“We’re going to be right here until you fall asleep okay?” Kara holds Bizarro’s hand tighter, feeling Alex do the same.

“Afraid…”Bizarro admits.

“I once went to sleep for a long time too.” Kara glances at Alex, needing her strength. “But when I woke up, I wasn’t alone.”

“But. You…afraid.”

Kara frowns. “Of what?”

Bizarro turns slightly, looking at Alex. “You.”

“I…” Alex looks at the side of Kara’s face, unsure.

“Of…feeling. Not sisters.”

“That’s not…” Kara shakes her head. “She’s my sister. I love her.”

“No,” Bizarro’s eyes start to flutter. “More. Love. More.”

Alex shushes her softly and puts squeezes their hands together. “You won’t be alone when you wake up, like Supergirl wasn’t. Go to sleep.”

Bizarro shuts her eyes. “Thank…”

-

They don’t talk about it. It’s been a bit busy, what with locking Lord up and all, but still. Kara misses the movie nights, the fighting over pot stickers and ice cream. Okay, it also might be her fault that they don’t do that. She’s doing more rotations out as Supergirl, helping the helpless and all that. She even helped a family build Ikea furniture instead of responding to Alex’s text until way after. Also, super strength plus Ikea furniture? Not a good combination.

Now, she’s dead tired and floating into her room. Really, her super senses had always been attuned to Alex’s everything, but not tonight it seems.

“Kara?”

Kara flips in the air and lands on her face. “Owwww…”

“Oh geez, Kara are you okay?”

“Yup I’m fine…” Kara rubs at nose. Nothing bruised except her own ego.

Alex purses her lips and lets it go. She goes to the kitchen and starts unpacking Chinese food. Kara’s nose twitches. Seems like Alex pulls out all the stops, she can smell all of her favorites. There’s even three extra portions of pot stickers. Kara’s stomach rumbles. She ignores the other twisty turny loops going in there over her hunger.

Stuffing her face, Kara can only manage to dodge the awkwardness until the food is all gone. She swallows thickly, the food not settling well inside her.

“So-“ “Kara-“ They both say.

Kara ducks her head. “Yea?”

“I think we need to talk.”

“Right, yea sure.” Kara busies herself with dumping all the containers and used napkins, steadfastly ignoring Alex’s frustration.

“Kara.” Alex holds onto her shoulder. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Kara rubs at her forehead. “Can’t we just…not?”

“She said she feels what you feel.”

“Well maybe that’s not true, she was like my polar opposite wasn’t she?”

“In power only.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Kara, look at me.”

Kara takes an extra second to gather her composure, forcing her eyes to not water. She stands tall and proud, good thing she’s still in her Supergirl uniform makes her a lot more confident.

“She doesn’t … Kara you don’t think of me as your…” Alex swallows thickly and says painfully, “Sister.”

Kara’s confidence completely breaks. She looks down at her hands shamefully. “No…I don’t.”

Nodding mostly to herself, Alex puts on a watery smile. “That’s okay. It’s…I mean we’re still friends.”

“Wait, Alex that isn’t…no I don’t think of you as a sister because I can’t!” Kara wipes at her face. God this is too hard to do. “It’s…more than that. I just…I never wanted to be your sister.”

“Okay, that’s-“

“I wanted more.”

Alex frowns. “More?”

“I love you, in…more than a sister. A sister shouldn’t love.” Kara waits for the backlash. Waits for Alex to parrot Eliza’s words that she’s heard Eliza saying often to Alex when she thinks Kara’s too far or occupied to hear.

“Oh Kara,” Alex shakes her head. “Come here.”

Kara lets out a little sob as Alex pulls her in for a hug and gently coos at her.

“It’s okay,” Alex says, running her hands up and down Kara’s back. Like she’s always done to calm Kara down. “We’ll figure this out, okay? I love you.”

Kara sniffles and nods. Alex always makes things okay. She always fixes things. Kara usually breaks them. She hopes she hasn’t broken this so much Alex can’t fix it.

It’s like it’s Alex’s superpower to know when Kara is even more upset than she lets on. She pulls back and wipes at Kara’s face with her thumbs. “Kara, it’s going to be okay. I… “

Alex’s eyes are dark, she looks conflicted. Kara’s chin wobbles again. She put that there. Made Alex feel bad. But then Alex shuts her eyes tight and when she opens them again, they look determined.

Tipping Kara’s chin down, Alex pushes up and kisses Kara.

“Oh…” Kara whimpers.

Alex keeps up those tiny kisses until Kara stops crying. She leans her forehead into Kara. “We’re going to figure it out. Together. No wallowing, got that?”

Kara nods, smiling and feeling better than she has for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean even without the Kalex, I still think Bizarro should've kidnapped Alex. Cause Kara really loves her, and James at that moment was more like a crush?


End file.
